Sword Art Online X Closers The Dimensional War
by Animize
Summary: Closers Meet Sword Art Online and unite forces to defeat a great evil. Activate your Phase Force and use your Extra Skill as an unlikely meeting is about to take place.
1. Chapter 1: Meet The Closers

**_Arthur's Note:_**

 **Thank you for taking your time to read my fanfiction as of today this would be my first fanfiction I have ever posted online so any critics would be helpful. Now let me mention some changes to the characters and how they differ from the original source.**

 **Kirito(Kazuto Kirigaya): Kirito's childhood friends are Eugeo and Alice. Also he is currently in a relationship with Alice. His relationship with Asuna is like that with his other friends.**

 **Seha Lee: The only change I made with Seha is that he is the leader of the Black Lambs instead of Sylvi because of Personal Reasons.**

 **Well now thats out of the way I hope you enjoy this fanfic and leave your comments below on your thoughts**

~Somewhere in the multiverse watching over everything

 **Location:?**

A mysterious figure watching over two universes and is thinking to himself. He is cloaked in black and carries a Scythe with him. His face cannot be seen as the hood he wears hides it. Then he speaks in a sinister voice "Two dimensions similar yet at the same time different. The shadow looks at the dimension towards his right. In this dimension a youth was trapped in a game made by man and was playing a losing battle. Yet the youth was able to overcome challenges and defeated the man playing god. Not only has he freed everyone from the death trap but he became a hero in the process."The shadow then looks at the dimension towards his left. "In the second dimension it seems the world is in a crisis but through some mystery multiple youths have obtained the power to fight the crisis." The Shadows starts to laugh."Hahahahah INTERESTING VERY INTERESTING...Now lets see what would happen if these two dimensions were to merge...Hahaha that would be interesting would it...so lets make it so...Hahahaha"The shadows starts to cast a spell."Now let the fun begin."

 **Location: Gangnam District**

The Gangnam District is currently plagued with random Dimensional Monsters attacks. Thankfully Union has deployed Closers to protect each area and dispose of any dimensional monsters. The team that was deployed in the Gangnam District are the Black Lambs. Currently the Black Lambs have five members so lets go meet them now.

*In front of a truck a teenage boy is playing video games to the annoyance to a girl in pink hair*

The girl seems to be very annoyed at the boy with the game console. The girl is wearing the standard Black Lambs Uniform with a white skirt. In an angry tone the girl yells at the boy."Seha...Seha...SEHA!"The boy hits his head against the truck surprised. The boy is dressed in Uniform with the jacket unzipped with a gunblade to his side."Ouch...*scratching his head*What do you want Sylvi can't you see I'm busy"The girl responds with a demanding tone."Busy with what playing Video Games...and also what did I tell you about Video Games during a meeting."Seha responds with a uninterested tone "Yeah...Yeah...I know, No video games during a meeting but its not like I'm Ignoring you..."Sylvi then retorts "Thats not the point Seha...these meetings could mean life or death on the field...I shouldn't have to tell this to our team leader" Then another man spoke up dressed in a similar fashion as Seha but his eyes are covered with his sunglasses."Give it a rest you two...we both know that no matter how hard we try our leader isn't changing any time soon."

The girl standing next to Sylvi then responds. She is wearing the Uniform but without the jacket."I mean you have a point J no matter if its a mission or a meeting. I don't think I ever seen Seha without a game console in hand." The grade schooler in the group spoke in a friendly and young tone."Yuri even if thats true,I wouldn't change that about Seha;Thats what makes Seha...Seha. Then Yuri responded with a friendly tone "Misteltein your too kind but I guess your right..."

Seha then started playing Videogames again. J noticed and spoke in a mature tone"He's playing Video Games again isn't he." Yuri responded in a cheerful manner"Yep"All but Seha trying to get his attention yelled his name."SEHA!"Seha noticed and responded "What do you want I was in the middle of-...what is that on the Monitor"Seha pointed towards the main monitor on the truck. Then J said "it looks like a dimensional rift but I've never seen a rift that large before." Seha puts away his game console and picks up his Gunblade."Alright since you guys keep pestering me let go check it out so move out..." All the others delighted in their leader's order responded in unison"Yeah"

 **Location: Underground Subway**

Seha looks around the area but sees no dimensional monsters."This is strange usually when a rift is opened dimensional monsters usually come out but this time theres not a single one is sight." Sylvi attempts to contact HQ but is having problems establishing a connections."Can't Contact HQ at all theres too much dimensional interference." Seha looks at the rift and inspects it. But at this moment the rift starts to expand due to contact with Seha's phase force. Misteltein surprised yelled out "H-Hold on did it start to get bigger" The rift has a powerful gravitation pull and the Closers can barely stand their ground. J struggling to keep his grounding said "Its pulling us in to what ever is on the other side." Yuri then responded with "But we don't even know what the other side is what do we do Seha." Seha with no other options of escape said in a serious tone"Well looks like we're about to find out because we have not other options". Sylvi shocked said "Wait you can't be serious are you."Seha smiles at Sylvi. "Wait for real." The rift expands and the Closers all fall in."AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The rift then closes with no sign of opening again. Where did that rift go? Are Seha and the others safe? Will they ever return? Well there's only one way to find out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Black Swordsman

New Aincard is the rebirth of the original Aincard created by Akihiko Kayaba the creator of Sword Art Online the death game. But New Aincard uses the Amusphere which makes a death game impossible to recreate. The hero who cleared the death game is called the Black Swordsman by some or beater. Now lets go look for him shall we and see how strong he really is.

 **Location: New Aincard**

*Multiple goblins facing off against 2 males and 1 female*

The one in the center is dressed head to toe in black and is equipped with a black sword. In a confident voice he says" Is everyone ready, this is the last monster on the quest before we head back to the dorms. The boy in a similar build but dressed in blue responds " Yeah Kirito, with me and you working together there is no force in the universe that can stop us."Kirito smiles and then looks at the blond girl."Alice would you do the honor of counting down before we rush it." Alice is the girl on the left side of Kirito she is dressed in gold armor and has a blue cape. Alice responds to Kirito in a loving tone."Of course Kirito...well here it goes...3...2...1...GO!"

All three swordsman rushed into the army of goblins. Kirito leads in and says " The first attack is mine *pulls out his Night Sky Sword* Sword Skill-Sharp Nail" Kirito attacks with a powerful triple slash attack which did serious damage to the goblin king. Then Kirito looks at Eugeo and says"Your turn Eugeo...Switch" Eugeo takes the front charge while Kirito falls back and replies to Kirito."On it...Sword Skill-Sonic Leap"Eugeo jumps in the air and with his Blue Rose Sword Slashes down on the goblin. Eugeo then looks at Alice and in a kind tone"Show them your power Alice...Switch" Just like Kirito, Eugeo falls back and lets Alice take the lead but not before responding to Eugeo."Alright Sword Skill-Vertical Arc"Alice performs a powerful slash attack right through the middle of the Goblin King.

The Goblin King in pain responds"Don't get cocky you brats...Grand Smasher"The goblin attempts to crush Kirito and the others but with high speed they dodge. Then Kirito responds with "Whos cocky your the one one who's 3 times our size." Shocked at Kirito comment the Goblin King said "What" Kirito goes in to a certain stance and points his blade forward. Eugeo then backs away and says "This battle is over"Kirito's sword begins to glow purple and then he says "Enhance Armament." Knowing what Kirito is about to do Alice not wanting to get caught in the cross fire moves with Eugeo and says"We might want to get out of the way." Fully Charged Kirito's Sword fires a density beam of darkness severely injuring the Goblin. The Goblin then says "Impossible" with his last words the goblin life is depleted and then vanishes.

Victorious Kirito speaks to everyone in the area and says"Alright we cleared this area...lets head back to the dorm"Eugeo looking exausted says"Alright but can you wait for me,I need to catch my breath"Alice not trying to hide that she's tired says "Yeah same here"Kirito feeling his legs failing collapses and laughed"Looks like we over did it." Happy all three Swordsman laughed at their accomplishment"Hahahahaha."

 **Location: Elite Disciples Dormitory**

Upon entering Kirito and the others are greeted by their valet Ronye Arabel and Tiese Shtolienen both are wearing the standard Academy Uniform. Ronye Arabel is Kirito's valet and Tiese Shtolienen for Eugeo. Both speak in Unison "Good job today, you three with that monster gone our home feels a lot safer." Kirito responds to Ronye in a kind voice "Don't worry about it you two, as I told you before as long as we can help we don't mind getting our hands dirty." Eugeo then continues with "Though we do appreciate you two cleaning our rooms while we're gone" Then both Royne and Tiese talk to their mentors to report. Royne speaks to Kirito with a cute voice"Elite disciple Kirito I have cleaned your room and nothing suspicious has happened while you are away."Kirito responded with "Alright good job Royne here take this bag of food and share it with the others at the dorm"Royne happy takes the bag bows to Kirito and leaves towards her dorm. Tiese then speaks to Eugeo "Elite disciple Eugeo I have also done the same as Royne" Eugeo thanked her and then"Thank you Tiese I also have food for you so enjoy" Tiese thanked her mentor and followed Royne's trail.

After both Royne and Tiese left Kirito and the others went to bed but were smiling because they beat Asuna and the others at who could be the quest first. On the next day Asuna was wearing the KOB Uniform from SAO along with 6 others and said "I can't believee we lost that competiton, it was 7 against 3 and somehow we still lost." The man in the headband said "It was to be expected no one in our team is faster or stronger than Kirito" The girl in purple then continued "Klein I think maybe we should have rushed it, instead of waiting for it to attack." The oldest of the group who carried an axe then said "I think you forget Yuuki that Kirito,Eugeo and Alice have been childhood friends since forever so of course they are going to be in perfect sync." Klein then added on to the axe weilder's statement " Agil I think you forgot to mention that Kirito and Alice are boyfriend and girlfriend." Eugeo then speaks for Kirito and Alice "I don't think that has anything to do with this." Kirito in the distance is looking at the sky. Alice then asks Kirito "What is it Kirito you seem tense?" Kirito responded with a serious tone "...I sense something...like something big is about to happen." Alice then continues with "Like what?" At this moment a rift opens in the sky and Kirito and the others stare at the rift in shock. Kirito then says"A dimensional rift? This can't be good, can you sense that Alice?"Alice nods and says " I feel multiple energy signitures...1...2...3...five strong ones."Kirito then takes charge and tells everyone"Alright everybody get ready to fight because whatever is in that rift is about to emerge." Everyone nods at Kirito and says "YEAH!"


End file.
